La Bella y La Bestia
by Miss BlackFeathers
Summary: AU. La violencia de género es muy "popular" en estos días. Cada día muere una mujer víctima de su novio o marido. Song-fic inspirado en "La Bella y La Bestia" de Porta. Gracias a Dakota (una amiga :D) por la ilustración para el fic! Actualizado! Algunos errores de contenido corregidos.


**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a Warner Bros.**

**Disclaimer 2: La canción "La Bella y La Bestia" no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

_Es solo una historia más... La Bella y La Bestia_

Kory Anders siempre creyó en el amor, pero nunca penso que este la esperaba de la mano de alguien como Dick Grayson, encerrado en la cárcel de su mente y preso de sus impulsos. Pero la vida tiene sus caprichos y fue realmente único el día en que unieron sus vidas; los niños se convirtieron en adultos.

_Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa_

_El era una bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos_

_Único el día que les ataron esposas, ya no eran niños_

_Crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos_

Todo era genial o eso parecía y en su primera luna de miel se juraron fidelidad eterna. En fin, era una historia como cualquier otra para todos.

_Todo marchaba bien o eso parecía_

_En su primera luna de miel el juro serle de por vida fiel_

_Y ella a el_

_Una historia como otra cualquiera, quien les ve y quien les viera_

Pero como todos sabemos el tiempo pasa y todo tiene un final. Su relación se fue agotando de a poco…

_Pero el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan_

_Se cansan_

Pero ella no lo notaba, porque el amor es la enfermedad más poderosa, nos hace vivir en un mundo fuera de la realidad, apaga la mente y los sentidos.

Ella dejo que sus sueños de una vida ideal volaran demasiado alto. Y como dice el dicho: Mientras más alto van, más dura es la caída.

_Pero ella ni lo nota por que esta ciega, ciega de amor_

Y el ya no quería estar con una sola chica… o eso les decía a Víctor y a Garfield, sus "compañeros de copas"

_Pero el ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía_

_O eso les decía a sus "Colegas de Copas"_

_-Ya he estado con otras y ella ni lo nota_

Ella estaba confundida por el amor que le tenía a Dick, pero de eso a ser tonta había una gran diferencia. Ya empezaba a dudar, cada noche ella lo esperaba despierta a altas horas de la madrugada, pensando en lo peor.

Luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran realidad y realmente fue doloroso. El se disculpo, pero sus palabras carecian de arrepentimiento, el tiempo siguió su curso y la promesa que le habia hecho en un pasado no muy distante quedo en el olvido.

Y lo que sucede una vez, siempre puede suceder una vez más.

Un día más. Un engaño más. Y así el perdón de la chica se convirtió en una debilidad.

_Bella estaba ciega pero no era tonta, ya dudaba _

_Tantas noches sola a altas horas de la madrugada_

_La primera vez fue la más dolorosa, te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa_

_y es que el perdón será tu debilidad pero lo que pasa una vez _

_siempre sucede una vez más_

-Esto no es eterno- pesaba ella-quiero salir de mi sufrimiento y ponerle un fin, tengo que ser más fuerte que el. Quiero vivir.

_Este cuento no es eterno debo salir ponerle un fin _

_ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_debo salir quiero vivir quiero vivir_

Luego empezaron las discusiones, y eso a él no le gustaba.

Cada día el se hacía más insensible, cada vez fue peor y cada día más lagrimas salían de los ojos de Kory y con cada una la esperanza de que el cambiara se desvanecia.

Y tras un empujón llego el primer puñetazo.

A eso lo siguio un "Perdon" vacio; rosas y un abrazo que carecia de cariño.

Kory no le daba importancia, pues no quería perderlo, pero la impotencia se imponía al amor, dándole lugar al pánico y al miedo.

No podía creer que tantos años de relación se vieran destrozados en tan poco tiempo, el amor de Dick se fue convirtiendo en posesión y para él, ella solo era un objeto más para tener por siempre.

_Empiezan las discusiones, parece que a él no le gustan, _

_se vuelve insensible y agresivo y a Bella le asusta_

_Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón y el primer puñetazo,_

_te conformas con un perdón y un simple abrazo_

_No quieres darle importancia porque no quieres perderlo_

_pero sientes impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo_

_No puedes creerlo todavía, después de tantos años_

_''Si te preguntan, di que te has caído en el baño''_

_Bestia no te quiere pero quiere que seas suya para siempre_

_'' ¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''_

Y un día, ella no pudo más… era otra noche en la que el volvía muy tarde desprendiendo olor a alcohol y en el coche de Víctor

-¡Hey Dick! ¿Misma hora mañana?- Grito el dueño del auto, en el cual iba un Garfield noqueado por 3 daiquiris de frutilla y un trago grande de cerveza

-¡Claro! Ya veré que escusa le doy a mi esposa- dijo Dick, saludando con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba las llaves de su casa.

-¡Kory!-Grito el pelinegro desde la entrada de la casa-¡Kory! ¿Dónde estás?-

La busco por todas partes, la cocina; la sala de estar; el comedor; la azotea… hasta que llego al cuarto de los dos. Había sangre manchando el suelo y las sabanas, un cuchillo ensangrentado y para completar el horror, Kory estaba en la cama con cortes en las muñecas y el cuello.

El quedo paralizado por el horror y luego se dio cuenta de que sostenía una carta entre sus pálidos y contraídos dedos. Esta decía:

Dick:

Yo siempre te ame, pero el amor no fue suficiente contra tu brutalidad. Tu corazón negro y triste siempre fue tu prisión, ahora soy solo un triste número más en la tasa de mortalidad y seguramente sere un mal día para la prensa local.

Daria lo que fuera por volver hacia atrás y hacerte entender mi sufrir. Hacerte sentir mi tristeza y tratar de volver a comenzar.

Pero no podre, ya selle mi destino.

Y solo espero que esta historia no quede en el olvido o solo en la memoria ni en la tuya o de cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, que sufra de violencia de género.

_Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás no volveré a tener otra oportunidad _

_seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local._

_Pero mi dolor será tu prisión_

_Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias daría todo porque entendieras _

_sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento_

_Espero que al menos mi historia no quede sólo en la memoria_

_Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria, Que no se repita jamás este cuento._

Firma: Kory

Al terminar de leer Dick no reacciono, se escuchaban desde lejos las sirenas de la ambulancia, de seguro un vecino llamo por la impresión de la escena, pues la ventana estaba abierta.

Y antes de que los paramédicos y policías irrumpieran en la casa, Dick solto una lagrima.

* * *

_(8 de Marzo, 2015)_

Buenas, FanFictioners ;D.

El otro día, estube revisando esta historia y vi varios errores de redacción que todavia no entiendo como se me pasaron por alto -.-

No hice muchos cambios... pero creó que quedo bien. Por favor, dejen su opinión en un Review.

Ah, y feliz día de la mujer chicas! Besos a todas ;D (Encima no planeaba publicar esto hoy, ¿Pero no esta bueno como para crear conciencia sobre la violencia de genero?)

Nos leemos muy pronto!

_Plumas De Plomo_


End file.
